


Mentiritas de Amor

by LeidyCC



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Por el cumple de Li Huan, Relación establecida, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Una mentirita blanca para darle a Li Huan una sorpresa por su cumpleaños.
Relationships: Li Huan/Yu Yang (Here U Are)
Kudos: 5





	Mentiritas de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Li Huan! el novio más guapo, tierno y autentico... Y no podía quedarme sin escribirle algo en su honor.
> 
> Como siempre, esto es algo sencillito, pero lleno de mucho amor~ 
> 
> Espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

Li Huan va tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten. Es cuidadoso, pues esas no son horas para deambular por el campus de la universidad, pero la preocupación es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en ese instante. Corre como si su vida dependiera de ello… Y aunque él está a salvo, aparentemente Yu Yang ( _su vida_ ) está en problemas y lo necesita.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer él además de dejarlo todo y salir corriendo en su auxilio?

No le toma mucho llegar al piso donde la habitación de Yu Yang se encuentra y su angustia crece al encontrar la puerta abierta. Adentro está oscuro, sólo la luz del pasillo le permite ver tan sólo un poco, y llama al nombre de quien ha ido a buscar con bastante preocupación ¿Qué está pasando? Para que Yu Yang lo llamara a esas horas, pidiéndole que por favor fuera urgente a su dormitorio, debe ser algo muy serio.

Entonces, la puerta se cierra de un golpe dejándolo completamente a oscuras. Li Huan se da la vuelta, dando hacia la salida ya obstruida, y antes de que pueda ejecutar algún movimiento (en su mente sólo está buscar a Yu Yang) un fuego pequeño aparece seguido de una voz que conoce más que ninguna otra entonándole el cumpleaños feliz.

Ahí, logrando presenciar el rostro de Yu Yang gracias al fuego, Li Huan se da cuenta de lo que realmente ocurre.

-No me mires así… ¡Sopla la vela, rápido!- dice la voz del más bajo apenas acabó su canto, divertido y dulce a la vez, acercando un poco más el ponqué al cumpleañero.

Li Huan hace caso en seguida, la preocupación se disipó por completo al encontrar a Yu Yang sano y salvo, y sopla extinguiendo el fuego. A oscuras nuevamente manos pequeñas y cálidas toman sus mejillas y luego sus labios se encuentran con los de su persona favorita en su beso tierno, incluso puede sentir la sonrisita satisfecha de Yu Yang.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se hallan comiendo del esponjoso ponqué en el balconcito del dormitorio. Yu Yang cuenta por lo que atravesó para hallar el dulce de tan prestigiosa y cotizada pastelería (su insistencia, sus peleas con otros clientes…) y el cómo se le ocurrió darle esa pequeña sorpresa cuando se enteró de que sus amigos estarían fuera esa noche.

-Me asustaste…- pronuncia Li Huan de repente en medio del parloteo del otro, haciéndolo callar. No es un reclamo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente quería decirlo como su último aliento de preocupación… Pero, más que nada, deseaba rectificarle que él siempre velará por el bienestar y la seguridad del otro ¡Que no lo dejará solo por nada del mundo! Y que no dudará en lo absoluto ir hacia su rescate cuando lo necesite.

Yu Yang suaviza la mirada, enternecido ante el gesto de cachorro de Li Huan que por supuesto lee a la perfección, y le dice a cambio:

-Lo siento…- suena arrepentido, pero el rastro juguetón es bastante notorio- ¿Perdonarías a este novio tuyo que optó por una mentirita blanca para darte un detalle especial por tu cumpleaños?- sus labios se fruncen en un puchero de inocencia, como un pequeño arrepentido, que provoca un gran latido en el corazón de Li Huan.

Li Huan asiente con firmeza, su rostro arde de vergüenza y ante la imagen adorable frente a él, y la risa gustosa que deja salir Yu Yang después le hace sonreír.

Años atrás todos lo evitaban. Li Huan aprendió a vivir con ello, acostumbrado a que los demás lo ignoraran por su gran presencia, enfocándose en estudiar y en otras pequeñas cosas que le hacen feliz. Ahora, está celebrando el inicio de un año más en compañía del niño más lindo que haya visto jamás… Y piensa, sin poder dejar de admirar el brillo sin igual de Yu Yang que lo sigue enamorando, que tal vez esta es una recompensa de la vida (una enorme recompensa, más de lo que pudo imaginar) por sus años de soledad.

-Li Huan, ven… ¡Mira que grandes están nuestras hijas!-

Cuando el dulce se terminó, Yu Yang no pierde la oportunidad de tomar la mano del más alto y guiarlo hacia donde las macetas se encuentran; tres flores preciosas lo saludan con elegancia, atrayéndolo con su color. Li Huan las observa con ternura, después de todo Yu Yang ha estado cuidado de ellas con mucha ilusión desde que él le regaló las semillas en aquel entonces.

(La intención nació cuando, una vez le dio flores a Yu Yang sin una razón en especial, este le comentó que le gustaría plantarlas y criarlas para que así dudaran más. Al día siguiente, Li Huan había conseguido semillas de distintas flores y Yu Yang, muy entusiasmado, eligió sus favoritas para plantar y cuidar como _las hijas de los dos_ )

-Son muy bonitas.- dice Li Huan a las flores, luego se enfoca en su acompañante- Pero tú lo eres más.- y ofrece una pequeña sonrisa cargada de cariño, tan transparente como ha sido siempre.

Yu Yang permanece en silencio por un momento, no esperando ese tipo de declaración, y abre la boca para defenderse:

-No seas exagerado.- menciona haciéndose como el que no le importa mucho, pero basta el brillo en su mirada para que Li Hua note su alegría- Pero gracias, me hace feliz.- y al final confiesa de corazón, cautivado y sonriente.

Li Huan no se resiste y besa el dorso de la mano que aún lo toma. Yu Yang se ríe, ese sonido melodioso que Li Huan tanto ama, e imita su gesto besando su mano también. Cuando sus miradas se vuelven a cruzar, la distancia se corta con un nuevo encuentro de sus labios.

La sencillez define a Li Huan, y no cabe duda que un rato ameno y acogedor con la persona que más ama (disfrutando de su compañía, de sus gestos, de sus abrazos y besos) es la mejor manera de recibir y celebrar un año más vida.

No pide mucho, sólo seguir sumando recuerdos y vivencias felices junto a su Yu Yang.

( _Oh_ , ese era un buen deseo para pedir antes de apagar la vela… Bueno, será para la próxima)

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Si lo notaron, referencia a las flores viene de la historia original~ Tengo muchas ganas ahora de escribir algo también sobre ello.


End file.
